


Черный. Рельефный. Резиновый.

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Дайки пришлось охарактеризовать его одним словом, то он сказал бы: «пугающий». Но никто и никогда не заставил бы его сделать это – охарактеризовать вибратор, найденный в прикроватной тумбочке Кагами Тайги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный. Рельефный. Резиновый.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС по желанию, авторский юмор, альтернативная планировка квартиры Тайги.  
> Фик написан для дня Аокаги 10/5.
> 
> Посвящается прекрасной aldaria и нашим совместным кинкам :З

Черный, рельефный, не слишком длинный, не слишком толстый, чуть изогнутый. Резиновый.  
Если бы Дайки пришлось охарактеризовать его одним словом, то он сказал бы: «пугающий».  
Но никто и никогда не заставил бы его сделать это – охарактеризовать вибратор, найденный в прикроватной тумбочке Кагами Тайги.  
И слава Богу.   
Дайки сглатывает, с силой давит на веки, в утробном розовом мареве закрытых глаз плывут мутные круги. Вот же хрень… И какой черт его дернул шариться в чужих вещах? Ведь знал же – знал! – что обязательно отыщет какую-нибудь пикантную вещицу.  
Хотя вообще-то на это и был расчет: пока Кагами смывал с себя пот, пыль и остатки газировки, опрокинутой на футболку, Дайки скучал, разглядывал чисто прибранную квартирку, листал книги, журналы на английском – последние-то и навели его на мысль поискать у хозяина дома порнушку. От нечего делать и от любопытства ему вдруг на секунду стало интересно узнать, от чего же прется этот почти-иностранец-Кагами.  
От блондинок с большими буферами, которых в Штатах, наверное, каждая вторая? От скромных и милых японок с мраморной кожей и темными холмиками трогательных лобков между ног? Или, от чего-то более необычного?  
Дайки обыскал нижние полки стеллажа, залез в коробки, аккуратно составленные на верхней, заглянул в стопку DVD-дисков. Ничего.   
Это было странно, ведь у каждого парня от тихони Сакурая, до нечитаемо-улыбчивого Имаеши есть порно. Даже у Куроко, Дайки сам видел! Должно быть и у Кагами.  
Дайки взъерошил волосы на затылке, огляделся: ну конечно, и как он раньше не заметил? Тумбочка у кровати – небольшая, аккуратная, со светильником под янтарным абажуром и какой-то книжкой – снова на английском.   
Он ведь по опыту знал, что в таких вот с виду неприметных, но удобно близких к спальному месту тумбочках всегда скрывается что-то любопытное. Его родители, например, хранили там старые книги о воспитании детей противозачаточные, Сацуки – личный дневник и девчачий календарик, в котором отмечала месячные.  
Дайки усмехнулся: а что скрывает Кагами?  
За тихо скрипнувшей дверцей все было скромно: тетрадки, сломанные карандаши, старые авиабилеты и документы. Дайки быстро потерял к этому хламу интерес, выдвинул верхний ящик и замер.  
«Пугающий».  
В верхнем ящике тумбочки Кагами Тайга хранит «пугающий» резиновый хрен на батарейках. Черный как ночь, ребристый, с выпуклой, анатомически правильной головкой.  
Дайки думает, что уснул на школьной крыше, и ему напекло голову. Он моргает часто-часто, щипает себя за руку, сглатывает.  
Но хрен вполне реален. Как и россыпь серебристых квадратиков презервативов, как и смазка в прозрачном тюбике.  
Ну и дела.  
Шум воды в ванной комнате стихает, Дайки резко задвигает ящик, спешно идет к двери, где разулся и выходит из квартиры, даже не зашнуровав кроссовки.  
Весь оставшийся день он гонит от себя странные мысли, но стоит закрыть глаза, и черный хрен тут как тут.  
Дайки жалеет, что не остановился вовремя, что заметил эту чертову тумбочку, что вообще полез искать в чужом доме порнуху.   
Но сделанного не воротить, и теперь ему как-то придется жить дальше, зная, что в своей прикроватной тумбочке Кагами хранит вовсе не картинки с сексапильными девочками, а резиновый член.  
Засыпая, Дайки думает, что любопытство сгубило не только кошку.

Но хрен все не идет из головы, преследует настойчиво, будто теперь поселился вовсе не у Кагами дома, а у него, у Дайки в голове.  
Интересно, почему черный? Не красный, не синий, не телесного цвета…  
Черный. Матовый. Хрен.  
Может, Кагами нравятся черные парни? Да, наверное… в Штатах ведь много геев? Много черных геев с черными членами? Может, дроча, Кагами представляет себе крепкого афроамериканца, который засовывает свой хер ему в… задницу?   
Воображение Дайки буксует, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. Нет, разумеется, он видел порно с анальным проникновением, сейчас этого добра полно в каждом втором ролике. Но Кагами и анальный секс?  
Интересно, а он вообще гей? Дайки слышал, что многие натуралы развлечения ради пихают себе в зад всякую хрень, даже видел в сети подборку забавных рентген-снимков бедолаг с телефонами, бутылками и бананами в причинном месте.  
Дайки открывает глаза и только теперь замечает, что солнце медленно, но верно клонится к горизонту. Наверняка тренировка уже закончилась и не надо прятаться от настойчивой Сацуки и вездесущего Вакамацу на прогретой за день крыше.   
Можно пойти домой, помыться, поиграть в видеоигры, а потом подрочить, пока родители не вернулись с работы и завалиться спать.  
Или можно пойти на баскетбольную площадку в дюжине кварталов от школы, где он пару месяцев назад случайно обнаружил Кагами, гоняющего мяч в гордом одиночестве – оказалось, он жил неподалеку.   
Оказалось, играть с ним в стритбол не так скучно, как прогуливать тренировки в зыбкой полудреме на открытом воздухе.  
Дайки не замечает, как ноги сами приводят его на площадку. Ограда-сетка по периметру, пошедший трещинами асфальт, кольцо, ничего примечательного. Кроме Кагами, что отрабатывает броски с отскоком от щита.  
– Локти выше держи.  
– Аомине? – Кагами промахивается, но даже не наклоняется, чтобы подобрать мяч. – Ты в прошлый раз свалил так внезапно, даже не предупредил!  
Дайки кивает, кидает сумку на землю, снимает рубашку, оставаясь в одной белой майке и потягивается всем телом, с удовольствием слушая, как хрустят позвонки.  
– Заткнись и играй, – бросает он.  
Кагами что-то говорит ему в ответ с недовольным видом, но Дайки уже не слышит, весь его мир сейчас сконцентрирован на оранжевом, чуть вытертом от частой игры на улице мяче.  
Кагами не тормозит, быстро соображает, что к чему и подхватывает заданный темп. Игра получается жесткой и скоростной, как Дайки любит – никаких пауз, никакой скуки, только сила против силы, талант против таланта.  
Кагами и вправду здорово прыгает, так высоко, так мощно, так отчаянно, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Дайки нравится эта черта в нем: полная отдача, выкладка на все сто.  
И все же…  
– Ты продул, – констатирует Дайки.  
– Еще… – Кагами пытается отдышаться, делает глоток воды. – Еще один раунд!  
Дайки задумчиво смотрит на запылившийся мяч, но тут у него урчит в животе.  
– Неа, я жрать хочу.  
– Еще раунд и я покормлю тебя.  
Звучит заманчиво и Дайки соглашается. В итоге они гоняют мяч до глубокого вечера: солнце заходит окончательно, загораются фонари и площадка расцвечивается длинными, четкими тенями, которые движутся и подпрыгивают вслед за игроками.  
Дайки делает алей-оп и садится прямо на асфальт.  
– Эй, тут кто-то обещал еды.  
Кагами бежит за мячом, подхватывает его, прижимает к боку и машет рукой:  
– Окей, пошли ко мне.  
– Я думал, ты про бургеры, – бурчит Аомине, вставая и отряхивая штанины.  
– Идти далеко, это почти на станции, моя квартира ближе, – пожимает плечами Кагами.  
Дайки медлит секунду, в памяти как назло всплывает предыдущий поход в гости … Ну да и черт с ним, не его это дело, чем в постели балуется Кагами, пусть хоть на плоскогрудых девок дрочит.  
В квартире у Кагами вкусно пахнет чистотой и карри, Дайки нетерпеливо крутится у плиты, пока готовятся лапша и соус, сует нос под крышку, едва не обжигается паром.  
– Кыш, – говорит Кагами строго, – сейчас все будет.  
Ужинают они в сосредоточенном молчании – каждый торопливо набивает рот, быстро жует и тянется к новой порции. Наконец, когда Дайки чувствует, что еще лапшинка и живот просто лопнет, он отваливается от стола, ложится на пол, сыто прикрывает глаза и неожиданно погружается в умиротворенную дрему.  
– Эй, не спать, а то не уедешь, – доносится до него голос Кагами.  
Дайки смотрит на экран телефона, хмурится.  
– А я итак уже не уеду.  
Кагами смотрит на свой телефон, хмыкает.  
– И вправду. Ну ладно, тогда мой посуду, я поищу футон, где-то валялся в шкафу, достался от бывших жильцов.  
Дайки звонит домой, предупреждает, что останется у приятеля, терпеливо отвечает на расспросы.   
– Мне бы это… помыться, – говорит Дайки, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем.  
Кагами, возившийся с футоном, достает полотенце, футболку и шорты.   
– Ты фанат «Лейкерс»? – спрашивает Дайки, разглядывая рисунок на футболке.   
– Я из Лос-Анджелеса, за эмблему другого клуба в моем квартале могли и побить, – пожимает плечами Кагами. – А ты что, за «Спёрс» болеешь что ли?  
– Неа, за «Сиксерс», я даже в детстве рукав как у Айверсона носил.  
Кагами хмыкает:  
– Ну кто бы сомневался, что ты поклонник «Ответа», с его-то характером…  
– Эй, полегче на поворотах! Айверсон вообще лучшее, что случалось с баскетболом по части дриблинга со времен Мэджика и Стоктона, – фыркает Дайки и идет в сторону ванной.   
– Не спорю.  
Дайки усмехается: ну еще бы.  
Ванная комната оказывается отделана дурацкой плиткой в цветочек, Дайки фыркает, раздевается, раздается стук в дверь.  
– Тебе щетка нужна?   
– А есть?  
Дверь открывается и сквозь небольшую щелку просовывается рука Кагами.  
– Держи.  
Дайки вертит в руках одноразовую щетку в пластиковом пакете – такие обычно дают в гостиницах вместе с крошечным тюбиком зубной пасты и миниатюрами шампуней и мыла.  
– Спасибо, – фыркает Дайки и включает воду.

Сон как назло не идет.  
Кагами затих уже полчаса назад и теперь негромко посапывает, выпростав из-под одеяла длинную мохнатую ногу. А Дайки все никак не может задремать – пялится в потолок, считает данки, пытается дышать, как учила бабушка, под старость лет начавшая страдать бессонницей.  
Но все тщетно.  
Дайки смотрит в темноту и думает о том, что в паре метров от него лежит резиновый член.   
Он поворачивается на бок, смотрит на Кагами: в свете уличных фонарей тот выглядит незнакомым и строгим, тени сделали его лицо резче и суровее, подчеркнули линию челюсти, заострили скулы.   
Кагами вообще мало похож на японца, а уж как раскроет рот и заговорит, так и вовсе типичный гайдзин.  
Вот и жизнь у него гайдзинская, какая-то своя, непонятная.  
Жизнь, в которой можно держать в прикроватной тумбочке такие… вещи.  
Дайки вздыхает, заворачивается в одеяло и не замечает, как липкой и теплой паутиной его окутывает дрема.

Кагами поднимает его отвратительно рано – сначала долго шумит водой в ванной, потом громко шебуршится на кухне, а под конец и вовсе возмутительно воняет едой.  
– Ты что, каждое утро готовишь что ли? – хрипло спрашивает Дайки, садясь на футоне.  
Кагами, стоящий у плиты, чуть оборачивается, на голове у него девчачий ободок в горошек.  
– Ага, терпеть не могу ходить голодным. Будешь завтракать?  
Дайки чешет живот, туже затягивает ослабшие за ночь завязки на шортах и кивает. Быстро умывшись, он садится за стол.  
– Яйца в хлебе с зеленью, – Кагами ставит перед ним тарелку и сам устраивается напротив.   
Дайки глаз не может отвести от дурацкого ободка – оказалось, что он не в горошек, а в мелкие, круглые мордочки Хэллоу Китти.  
– Чего? – с набитым ртом спрашивает Кагами.  
– Ничего, – Дайки утыкается в тарелку, чтобы не заржать.  
Кагами быстро расправляется со своей порцией и скребет щеку ногтями, хмурится.  
– Блин, побриться забыл.  
Дайки прищуривается: и действительно, на щеках у Кагами отчетливо проступил темный налет щетины. Он опускает взгляд ниже, туда, где в растянутом вороте домашней футболки виднеется грудь в темной поросли.  
Кагами неприлично волосат для старшеклассника.  
Дайки украдкой касается собственного подбородка: не считая тонких, полупрозрачных волосинок – гладко, как у девчонки. Вот же…  
– Помоешь посуду? Я пока быстро побреюсь, а то опоздаю на первый урок, Рико прибьет, у нее пунктик насчет посещаемости, – просит Кагами, глянув на часы.  
Посуды всего ничего – две тарелки, две кружки и сковорода, Дайки соглашается.  
Закрыв кран и вытерев кухонным полотенцем руки, он быстро переодевается – рубашка помялась, но вроде бы не воняет, хорошо вчера ума хватило снять ее перед игрой, брюки выглядят нормально. Хотя, кому какое дело? Все уже привыкли – от постоянного пребывания на крыше он вечно выглядит немного бомжевато.   
Убрав футон, Дайки складывает чужие футболку и шорты на стул.  
– Кагами? Ты там себе глотку перерезал?  
Из ванной доносится возня.  
– Ба-алин… почти.  
Дайки крутит в руках мобильник, бренчит мелочью в карманах и ходит по комнате кругами, то и дело ненадолго замирая возле тумбочки.  
– Да к черту оно все, – выдыхает он и тянет на себя злополучный ящик.  
Пусто.  
Ни резинового члена, ни презервативов – только какие-то флаеры и туристические буклеты.   
– Так вот почему ты сделал ноги в прошлый раз.  
Дайки вздрагивает и резко задвигает ящик, оборачивается.  
Кагами стоит в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди. На правой щеке у него прилеплен кусочек туалетной бумаги с бурым пятнышком по центру.  
– Рыться в чужих вещах нехорошо.  
– Я надеялся найти порнушку.  
Кагами подходит ближе, вновь выдвигает ящик тумбочки и достает оттуда буклеты.  
– Но нашел проспект Токио Тауэр, фотки из храма Мейдзи, всякие безделушки от Хэллоу Китти, чеки с рынка Цукидзи – до сих пор рыбой воняют, кстати… а в прошлый раз еще и вибратор Алекс.   
Кагами стягивает с головы ободок и бросает его в ящик.  
Дайки смутно помнит, что Тецу рассказывал о какой-то Алекс, вот только сейчас он хоть убей, не вспомнит, кем она приходится Кагами. Подружка? Невеста? У них же в Штатах есть традиция обручаться?  
– Пока Алекс жила у меня, я уступил ей кровать, она настоящая американка – от сна на футоне ноет как бабка. Но ты ведь искал порнушку, да? – со странной, чуть злой веселостью вдруг спрашивает Кагами.  
Дайки не понимает, к чему он ведет, но кивает.  
Кагами садится на корточки и достает из-под кровати коробку. Блин, точно, надо было смотреть там!..  
– Открывай, давай же.  
Дайки снимает с коробки крышку и замирает.  
Наверное, стоило бы сказать: «ого», или даже «иди нахер, Кагами», но Дайки молчит.  
– Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь… Ладно, мне пора.  
Кагами идет к двери, возится с обувью, звенит ключами. Дайки тоже спешит убраться.  
Кагами уходит в сторону станции, Дайки медленно бредет до школы. Для сна на крыше еще слишком холодно – она прогреется только к третьему уроку, поэтому он сидит на уроках, смотрит в окно и пытается примириться с мыслью о том, что Кагами Тайга – гей.  
Самый, блядь, настоящий гей.  
Во всяком случае журналы в коробке с порнухой у него стопроцентно гейские – загорелые мужики с конскими хренами наперевес.  
Дайки кладет тяжелую голову на скрещенные руки и закрывает глаза.  
Приехали.

– Ты?  
Кагами так удивлен, что мяч выскальзывает у него из рук, подпрыгивает пару раз и укатывается к краю площадки.  
Дайки пожимает плечами, скидывает пиджак, рубашку и подбирает мяч.  
С памятной ночевки прошла неделя.  
– Не думал, что ты придешь, – говорит Кагами, вытирая мокрое лицо подолом майки.  
– А я пришел. Проблемы?  
– Э-э, нет.  
– Стритбол. С проигравшего ужин.  
Кагами смотрит на него с удивлением и чем-то нечитаемым во взгляде. Неужели думал, что Дайки сбежит? Ха.  
Дайки срывается с места и обходит застывшего столбом Кагами, легко проходит под кольцо – данк!  
– Счет открыт. Ты даже не попытаешься продуть достойно?  
Кагами щелкает шейными позвонками, разминает кисти рук. Кажется, он настроен серьезно.  
– Играем до первого фонаря.  
Дайки катает упругий мяч меж ладоней, чувствует запах пыли, резины и свежего пота. Запах азарта и напряженной игры.  
Баскетбол – хороший учитель, возможно лучший из тех, что были у Дайки. Баскетбол научил его видеть суть, отметая все лишнее.  
– Идет, Кагами, кстати, я буду рамен. Ты же знаешь, как его готовить?..


End file.
